I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for removing debris from crop rows, and more particularly, from sugar cane rows.
II. Description of Prior Art
Sugar cane is grown in raised rows; generally, each row is about 30 inches across. Between each row runs a furrow. The distance between rows in Louisiana is about 72 inches.
The harvesting process removes the stalk of the cane, but leaves the root of the plant untouched. The next season's crop will be generated from the roots of the prior crop. When sugar cane is harvested, debris from the harvested crop, generally sugar cane leaves, is left in the field. This debris is considered beneficial to the next crop, providing mulch and protecting the roots from frost or freezes, and sprouting plants from late season frosts or freezes. However, after the last frost, the debris is considered undesirable. The debris smothers young sprouting plants, preventing sufficient sunlight from reaching the shoot, resulting in weak and slow growing plants. Additionally, after the last freeze, cane farmers fertilize the fields in a process which generally digs small channels down each row, one on each side of the plants, into which channels granular or liquid fertilizers are deposited. When debris is left on the fields, this fertilization process is ineffective, as it is difficult to create a "clean" channel. If this channel is filled with debris, the fertilizer is less effective as less reaches the soil and ultimately, the root system of the growing plants.
To remove the debris, farmers usually burn the debris off the fields. Burning the fields can result in serious problems for the farmer: (1) the young spouting plants can be seriously damaged; (2) local and state environmental agencies are increasing questioning the environmental soundness of burning cane fields, and in some instances, have banned the burning of fields. Additionally, burning debris can create unanticipated damages resulting in additional liabilities for the farmer.